The invention relate to a valve drive train device for an internal combustion engine comprising a camshaft with an axially movable cam element provided with at least two cams and a shifting gate for axially moving the cam element.
A valve drive train device for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle is already known for example from DE 10 2008 064 340 A1. This device comprises at least one axially movably mounted cam element, which has at least one cam set with at least two cam parts and a shifting gate with at least one gate track, which is provided in order to convert a rotary movement of the cam element into an axial shifting motion.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a valve drive train device for an internal combustion engine, which has an increased shifting flexibility and as a result in particular provides for further fuel savings in the operation of the internal combustion engine.